


Late night skype calls

by maddiemotionless15



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Late night skype calls

It was late, we had just about a couple of days left until we had our big headline tour and I was tired. Time to go to bed! I entered my room before striping down to my boxers and walking into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I re-emerged a couple of minutes later, pulled back the covers of my bed and let myself sink beneath its warm embrace. Finally I was going to get a good nights sleep, or so I thought. As I was drifting into dreamland, the deafening sound of my iPad beeping rudely awakened me.

" This better not be Kai", I muttered.

Sighing, I turned on the device and was greeted with the sight of the cute little chibi diva named Ruki, but why was he face timing me at this hour?

" Hey Ruki, is something wrong, you never call this late?" I was kinda worried about him and his beauty sleep, the whole band knows what happens when he doesn't get enough- full on diva fit! I don't know why he calls it beauty sleep , he certainly doesn't need it.

" I just missed you Rei", he said with a sad look on his face.

He misses me?

" Ru, you saw me at the rehearsal", the words that came out of his mouth made my heart melt.

" Yeah, I know but whenever we go out as a band you are never there and it just feels as if I haven't seen you in forever", he carried on.

" Ru, why didn't you say something, we could have hung out", I told him.

" I didn't want to force you into doing something that you didn't want to do", the sound of his sad voice made my heart ache. He is precious.

" Ruki, I", I stopped mid- sentence as I had realized that he had his head on the desktop and had fallen asleep.

He is adorable. Why does he think that I wouldn't want to spend time with him? I love him for god's sake. He is special to me and he has always been. I have no clue if he feels the same but Uru seems to think that he does. My mind is messed up- messed up because of Ruki. Why doesn't he understand that I love him. He is my world. Watching Ruki sleep, I realized one big thing: I couldn't imagine my life without him.


End file.
